Photographer
by druckenzi
Summary: Harry Potter est devenu photographe, Draco Malfoy mannequin.


"Mr Potter ? Nous avons discuté au téléphone. Permettez moi de vous présenter le nouveau modèle de P&M, Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy ?

-Content de te revoir, Potter", dit le jeune homme blond, avec un sourire timide.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il portait une chemise transparente, coincée dans un pantalon sombre. Sur ses épaules, une veste de costume blanche. Il n'avait jamais parût plus séduisant à Harry qu'à cet instant. À vrai dire, Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé à draco, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la beauté de l'homme face à lui qui lui tendait la main.

"Content de te revoir... Malfoy", répondit Harry, en serrant la main de son vis-à-vis, lui rendant son sourire.

"Bien, je vous laisse alors. Draco n'hésite pas à m'appeler quand le shooting sera fini !"

Ledit Draco hocha à peine la tête, hypnotisé par le brun à lunettes.

"Bien, suis-moi, le styliste a déjà choisi ta première tenue, tu vas te changer et on pourra commencer."

Harry mena Draco à un petit vestiaire où il le laissa, allant ensuite faire ses réglages de lumière et d'appareil pour capturer les meilleures images possibles. Harry travaillait seul dans un petit studio photo, il tenait à pourvoir tout faire lui même dans le studio. Draco réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une chemise au col et aux épaules opaques. La transparence du reste de la chemise laissait une vue sur le torse du blond. Il portait aussi un pantalon blanc.

Harry eut le souffle coupé durant quelques secondes puis se reprit, restant professionnel. Il invita Draco à prendre place devant la toile blanche. Ils commencèrent par quelques clichés plutôt classiques puis draco adopta des poses qui le faisaient parraître plus sensuel.

Après un quart d'heure, Draco repartit aux mains du styliste, qui avait regardé la première partie du shooting. Il avait eu une idée de tenue un peu moins conventionnelle pour le jeune Malfoy.

Ainsi, Draco revint devant la toile blanche et s'assit sur le tabouret qu'Harry avait placé là. Le brun était dos au blond et lorsqu'il se retourna il se mit à rougir.

Le serpentard était à moitié nu devant lui, sous le veste de costume sophistiquée, il ne portait rien. Mais le plus éprouvant pour Harry fût la tenue sous la ceinture. Une simple culotte, des bas transparents noirs, et, par merlin, des chaussures à talons. Aussi professionnel soit-il, Harry restait un homme et pouvait difficilement résister au charme de sa Nemesis.

Durant une heure, le modèle prit des poses plus sensuelles les unes que les autres, sous le regard du photographe, qui à travers les clichés qu'il prenait, laissait transparaître toute l'attirance qu'il avait pour l'homme en face de lui. Il laissait son regard et son objectif détailler et capturer chaque détail de son corps. Plus tard il se rendrait compte qu'une bonne partie de ses photos étaient cadrées sur les lèvres et les yeux de l'autre homme.

Les yeux gris eux se baladèrent aussi sur le corps de l'homme aux yeux verts, remarquant quelques particularités telles que ce grain de beauté sur la mâchoire. Après une heure à poser dans cette tenue, et ne pouvant plus nier la tension presque bestiale entre Harry et lui, Draco prit la parole, tranchant drastiquement avec le silence qui régnait en maître depuis le début du shooting, n'ayant été interrompu que par le départ du styliste.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous changer d'endroit ? Pour quelque part de plus... privé ?"

Sans un mot le jeune Potter acquiesça, et aillant son appartement juste au dessus du studio, il tendit une main à l'héritier Malfoy, gardant son appareil dans l'autre, qui s'en saisit et se laissa entrainer à l'étage. Harry le fit avancer jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois la porte refermée, il proposa à Draco d'accéder à la salle de bain pour se changer et revêtir la dernière tenue.

De simples collants.

Le plus petit déglutit difficilement et voyant les cheveux de draco en désordre il s'approcha "Laisse moi remettre ça en ordre" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du plus grand, passant une main entre les douces mèches de cheveux. Les deux hommes rougirent. Draco s'installa sur lit.

Harry commença par des clichés de profil, lui assit sur le bord du lit et le blond allongé. Puis, par un élan de courage gryffondor, il s'installa à genoux au dessus de l'homme aux yeux anthracites, mais sans pour autant s'asseoir pour lui.

"Tu es magnifique" souffla Harry.

Draco bougea ses mains qui jusqu'ici cachaient son intimité, et les déposa sur la taille d'Harry, le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Le blond se redressa et s'approcha du brun, collant leurs torses. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, puis le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Harry sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser sur sa clavicule et frissonna. Ils jouèrent à s'effleurer avec leurs bouches, leurs mains. Les caresses se firent plus osées avec les minutes qui passaient.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux en premier, et constata la présence d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues lorsqu'il repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant Draco remuer contre lui. Ils échangèrent un regard doux.

Une question flottait cependant dans l'esprit du brun.

"Comment as-tu su que je travaillais ici ?"

Le blond détourna le regard en rougissant et répondit.

"Je... J'ai lu ton nom dans un magazine de mode moldue de Pansy."

Harry ressera ses bras autour de draco et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Le serpentard se reblotti contre le torse du gryffondor.

Finalement, me présenter pour ce shooting, c'était une bonne idée, pensa Draco.


End file.
